Falling Forever
by SirHypochondriac
Summary: "It would be like falling into the Bifrost, letting the stars swallow him into eternity." Thorki fluff.


This is my first story, ever, on FanFiction. It's a bit of a Thorki AU, I guess, it really has no setting (A friend wanted fluff so I gave her FLUFF).

This is for you, you awesome person you.

Uh, for anyone else who is reading this, please leave reviews (like, critical reviews on telling me what I did wrong, so I can't make the mistake of doing it again).

* * *

It's the bright glare of sunlight across his face that awakens him, pulling his mind from the smoky tendrils of dreams. He stares blankly, for a moment, at his curtains - which are open, allowing light into the room - and vaguely remembers dining on the balcony underneath the stars. Thor stretches languidly, feeling the pull and strain of sore muscles, the soft growl of hunger - but he stays, wrapped up in the cool comfort of his lover, his Loki.

Loki is pliant with sleep, his skin glowing softly where the light casts upon it like white marble, smooth and cool to the touch. His arms are wrapped around his waist, pressing his body close, and he doesn't realize that one hand is rubbing gentle circles into the skin there. His other hand roams aimlessly, fingertips tracing the lean muscles of Loki's forearm, down to his hand. Long, elegant fingers grab his callous and scarred ones, intertwining as if they were always meant to be so.

"Thor," Loki says, voice thick with the hands of sleep, "what are you doing?" Thor stares at the stark contrast of his skin against Loki's, the deep colour offset by the pale, smooth, skin.

"Watching you," he answers honestly, without pause. His gaze turns to meet Loki's emerald eyes, which are brilliant in the shadowed nest of their pillows, their bed.

"Mm, that is quite creepy to hear, you know," He replies, his voice mocking - but nothing can hide the stain of pink against those sharp cheekbones, or the pleased glow in eyes that's mixed with amusement among other things - things that Thor doesn't have the words to name or describe. Yet, he knows those feelings are mirrored in his own gaze, his own heart, despite his lack of eloquence when it comes to speaking.

"I suppose, I cannot not help doing so though," He shifts so he lays between Loki's legs, bringing their intertwined hands to hold over his heart - to show his love how it only beats for him in this moment. "You capture my attention, as always." There's a flash of emotion through his emerald eyes, something that looks a lot like how Thor would assume love would look.

The corners of Loki's lips curl up at the edges, opening to a small, but genuine smile.

"I would hope so," he whispers, leaning up as Thor leans down.

They kiss, soft at first, sweet in all intentions. Thor is the one who seeks more, who must have more - and it is Loki who allows it, allows him to kiss him deep and searching, as if looking for a right way to show what sings in his heart. He feels love so fiercely, so strongly that he cannot speak the words aloud, for it may break the fragile spell that lasts upon him - the sweet moments they have in this room, together, twist at his soul and hold him tight. They break apart, resting with their cheeks touching, breathing each other in while trying to catch much needed air. Thor pulls back and touches his forehead to his lover's, staring into his eyes. It's then, that he thinks, _I could fall forever into these eyes - into him._ It would be like falling into the Bifrost, letting the stars swallow him into eternity. Loki stares up at him, the same light as the stars shining there in pools of emerald light.

"I will love you forever," Thor whispers then, his gaze never breaking, never wavering. Loki touches a hand to his cheek, then brushes hair from his face.

"Promise?" He says softly, gaze turning soft, just the slightest unsure. Thor leans down, pressing their lips together again, as they are always meant to be, before answering with all the confidence of his soul and his heart,

"I promise upon my life, upon my right to the throne, Loki Laufeyson, that I will love you for as long as eternity allows me to - and even when it does not, I will still love you then." The smile that makes it way across his lover's lips makes all the light of the Sun dim and dull in comparison.

"You're far more eloquent with words than I first perceived, Thor Odinson," Loki finally replies, radiating a soft, playful nature. Thor smiles, kissing him for a few, long minutes.

Then, it sinks in.

"Do you mean to say you thought me a fool?"

All he gets in response is laughter.


End file.
